


kissing, guns, and other bad ideas

by saiditallbefore



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fakeout Makeout, Kissing, Podfic Available, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: This is a terrible idea.Nile and Andy go undercover, and get a little closer.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	kissing, guns, and other bad ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).



This is a terrible idea.

But if there’s been one consistency in Nile’s life lately, it’s been terrible ideas. This one doesn’t even rank up there in the top ten, where ideas like “jump off a building” and “storm a heavily guarded lab by herself” live.

It starts like this: 

There’s a hard drive with information about some black market arms deals on it, belonging to a rich asshole on the board of a defense contractor. The easiest way to get to it is to infiltrate his house during a charity gala his wife is holding, which Copley is more than happy to get them tickets to.

It’s entirely too easy, and Nile should have known it wouldn’t last.

Joe and Nicky are searching the upstairs, so Nile is with Andy, sweeping the lower floors and dodging the partygoers. They’re minimally armed— they’d had to come through security screenings, and it’s hard to sneak their usual weapons in under black tie fashion.

They slip into a room that appears to be a study or an office of some kind: a little too fancy for everyday use, but exactly the kind of place Nile imagines that a rich asshole might use to make himself look impressive. 

With the kind of easy, wordless teamwork that they’ve so easily fallen into, Nile and Andy move forward, searching the room. Nile digs through a drawer.

“Nothing,” she says.

Her hidden earpiece crackles, and she hears gunshots. Even knowing that nothing can permanently hurt Joe or Nicky, Nile is still afraid. 

“We’ve been made,” Nile says, completely unnecessarily.

“Found it,” Andy says, at almost the same time. The bookcase— Nile assumes none of the books on it have ever been touched— is in disarray, but Andy is holding a slim hard drive in one hand. Andy is wearing a strappy, low-cut dress that leaves little to the imagination; somehow, she still manages to tuck the hard drive down her front of her dress and make it disappear. Nile can’t help but wonder if that is yet another skill that she’s learned with age.

“Let’s go,” Nile says. 

They slip back out into the hallway. Before Nile even has any time to wonder if their luck will hold out long enough for them to get out, she hears footsteps coming from around the corner.

Next to her, Andy is already reaching for the handgun she smuggled in, strapped to her thigh. And Nile knows that she’s capable— _more_ than capable— but Andy still throws herself into every fight like she’s immortal. She doesn’t seem to realize that the team can’t lose her.

 _Nile_ can’t lose her.

So she gives into a terrible idea. After all, this is probably the only time she’s going to be able to do this.

“Wait,” Nile says. The footsteps are growing closer. There’s no more time to think.

Nile pushes Andy against the wall— ignoring the fact that Andy is easily stronger than her. 

“Play along,” Nile whispers, and presses her lips to Andy’s jaw. Andy stiffens briefly, but quickly leans into it, cupping her hand along the back of Nile’s head. Andy tilts her head, and their lips come together. 

She’s barely had time to register what an excellent kisser Andy is— almost certainly the product of experience— when someone clears their throat.

Nile turns around, trying to look unassuming. Like she’s not a (former) Marine. 

“This area is off limits,” the guard says. He and his partner are heavily armed, and if Nile were just a partygoer, she might be suspicious about that. As it is, she ducks her head and pulls Andy along behind her.

“Not bad,” Andy says, once they’re out of earshot of the guards.

Nile knocks shoulders with Andy companionably. “Easier than fighting our way out without our gear.”

“That wasn’t what I was talking about.” 

Nile’s face feels hot. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

Andy’s answering smile is promising.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Kissing, Guns, and Other Bad Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553103) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
